One Night Confession
by ashureechan
Summary: Robin is a new exorcist at the order and she's caught the attention of a certain raven-haired exorcist who's unaware of his own feelings. (Robin from Zone, the D.Gray-man Pilot chapter)


Placing his hand on his forehead he began to sit in thought, captivated by the oddest thing. Something he was completely lost on. He'd been contemplating this for quite a while and this stupid matter had slowly begun to drive him insane, to the point where he no longer had even a clue as to what was going on.

Ever since about a month ago they'd welcomed a new exorcist to the order, but, this wasn't your ordinary exorcist, they were a completely new matter entirely. They were an akuma. The only reason she was being trusted at the moment was that she was modified by General Cross and trained as an exorcist under his care.

From what he had been told she was originally from France, this fact being proven by the fact she often spoke French, as her native language wasn't English. She was about four foot eleven with snowy white locks; her one habit being that she was overly polite. She had stitches ranging from the top of her forehead to her chin on the left side of her face. He assumed it was the seal that prevented her from being like an akuma. He didn't know how she became one but wasn't very interested and also too stubborn to ask.

He often got stuck with her and Lavi for missions, something he wasn't to fond of originally but somehow had grown accustomed to. Robin often tried to strike up conversation with the grumpy exorcist, only to be blown off or ignored. More recently he'd grown to not mind her company so much. Her gentle smile and sweet personality had begun to soften his hard exterior to the point where he almost felt lonely without her. He'd come to the conclusion that something was definitely wrong with him.

"Dammit…" he muttered to himself as he mulled over the emotions he was dealing with and tried to place exactly what they were. They were so inconvenient, he thought. He had decided he had to do something about the nuisance feelings as they were slowly becoming the death of him. This being the reason he had invited her to his room to talk. It was a matter of the resolving things quickly and moving on with business as usual.

His head shot up when he heard the sound of knocking at his door, a simple twist of the knob and he opened it, only to be faced with silver eyes staring up at him, their owner's face looking as peppy as ever. He glared down at her and with a sigh he motioned her in, before taking a seat on his bed and leaving her to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"B-Bonjour, monsieur Kanda." she greeted, her voice a bit shaky with nerves. She stared blankly at the man, waiting for him to speak.

"Listen, Robin." he spoke up. "I'm not here to make idle chat, I'm here to inform you that I don't believe we should partner up anymore. And if that's alright with you I'd like to be able to inform Komui as quickly as possible " he stated, trying to keep himself professional and composed.

"I'm not so sure I understand monsieur Kanda. Did I do something to anger you?" she questioned him. Her silver eyes peaking up from behind her pure white bangs.

"Actually it's quite the opposite. I can't seem to get angry at you anymore and it's hindering my work."

"I'm afraid that doesn't make any sense. What do you mean I no longer anger you? How does that effect your work?"

"It just does, okay?" he sighed. "I can't stay mad at you and all this weird crap starts coming up."

"Weird crap?" she tilted her head with questioning his statement.

"Yes, such as feeling odd when you aren't around."

"Feeling odd when I'm not around?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy when I am around?"

"I suppose so, I'm not exactly miserable with you in the room right now."

"I see. Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked cautiously.

"Be my guest." he replied halfheartedly.

She slowly moved towards the bed. She made sure he didn't seem angry before she sat down beside him, resting her hand on his when she did. "So you like having me around?"

"Didn't we just go over this? I already said yes." he grumbled, turning his head completely to the side.

"Yes, but, I like being around you too monsieur Kanda."

"Well, yeah, that's great I guess..."

"Would you please look at me?"

"Fine." he mumbled and turned his head back to look at her, his blue eyes focusing on her expression.

"Kanda, I like you." she stated simply.

"Y-you what?" he replied, holding back the heat that was slowly rising to his cheeks.

"Yes, very much so." she looked up at him.

"So?" he asked as his heart rate began to increase.

"I think... it's possible that the 'crap' you feel is the same things that I feel about you."

"Like that's even possible."

"I think it is. You're only human."

"Yes, and what's your excuse? You're an akuma."

"This is true, but master modified me. I have my own range of emotions and feelings even if my body is practically an empty shell."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I like you? As in I have feelings for you? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes, essentially."

"I really don't believe a word you say." he replied. despite his words of denial, the squeezing feeling in his heart was making him start to believe her. But he wasn't going to openly admit that.

"That so? Well then I guess my business is done here. I'll take my leave and you can return to your peaceful afternoon of silence. Feel free to let Komui pair you with someone else, I suppose it makes no difference to me. Goodbye, Kanda." She sighed, and with that she rose from the bed and headed to the door. She opened it gently and left the room, to Kanda's dismay.

There it was, that lonely feeling once again, and this time he panicked. He left his seat on the bed and rushed to the door flinging it open. "Robin, wait, come back please!" he yelled, waiting for her to turn around.

She'd only made it about twenty feet from his room when her ears perked up. Was he really yelling for her to come back? She wondered. Regardless, she turned around and walked his direction, letting out a simple "Yes, Kanda?" when he found herself faced with him again.

He growled, checking the perimeter before pulling her back into his room by the arm. He slammed the door shut behind himself and stared at her awkwardly, a well formed blush beginning to appear on his face.

"Yes?" she asked again, wondering what on earth provoked him to do something so rash.

"I... I just..." he stopped there. Without hesitation her picked the girl up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised, and, to be honest, he was quite surprised himself. He never imagined he would have ever done something quite this irrational. He allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck before speaking. "You see... please don't leave again, I'm so sad when you aren't around. I suppose you were right about those feelings you spoke of, and I guess I have them too. Just let me have this." he stated before leaning in to press his lips to hers. It was just as he imagined and nothing less; he held his place there for several seconds before pulling away. With a lack of better words, he rest his head upon her shoulder and whispered. "I like you..."


End file.
